


Six Months

by TropicalPlatypus826



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: 6 months, Multi, Musical, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalPlatypus826/pseuds/TropicalPlatypus826
Summary: *Contains spoiler if you have not yet seen the musical*What does Strat and the rest of The Lost do in the six month time period after the death of their friend?





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and expanded on after finding a previous copy of the script online. Now in the musical, we hear Sloane’s speech about trying to be young again, but it is not made clear what happens with the lost during the six month time gap, so I thought this might be a good idea to explore.

It had been almost six months since The Lost had lost a member of their gang, or family as Strat preferred to see it. Every day he had left his worn out mattress in The Deep End, and walked to the nearby cemetery. Tink’s flowers had long rotted and gone back into the ground. He would kneel down next to Tink’s gravestone, reading the words he had personally inscripted upon the cold stone. He whispered “the beat is yours forever, the beat is always true, and when you really really need it the most that’s when rock and roll dreams come true” to himself, and was sure he heard the wind whistling along with the song. He sat there for a few hours seeing as he had all the time in the world, until he felt someone behind him – Zahara. They both were quiet for a few minutes before Strat decided to speak. 

“I still miss him” Strat said just above a whisper. Zahara sighed, walking towards Strat and resting her hand on his shoulder, long given up flirting with him now she had someone who loved her back. “Strat you gotta stop this” she said, glancing between Strat and Tink’s grave. No response. “Tink wouldn’t want you to be like this” she said as she knelt down by his side. Still no response. Maybe saying about Raven would help.

“And Raven, she’s as miserable as you are. She doesn’t eat. She doesn’t sleep. She hasn’t left her room in six months” Zahara continued, sensing the hurt Strat felt when she said that name. “I don’t want to hear about her” Strat glared at her, but it didn’t put her off. If anything, she just wanted to prove her point more. 

Zahara stood up, flattening out her skirt. She pulled Strat to his feet, turning his around so they were face to face. “Remember when we were trapped? We were all scared, we all thought we would die there” She said, smiling back on it now. “But you said everything would be okay, you saved us Strat” She said as reassuringly as she possibly could. “We need you back, and Raven needs you too. You know you love her” She said, hoping it was enough to get their leader back. He muttered something inaudible before clearly saying “no” and turning away. 

Strat finally gave in, putting his head in his hands. He felt Zahara’s gentle hand on his shoulder as she whispered “You do, so go talk to her” turning him away from Tink’s grave, walking him back to the deep end. 

Most of the lost were just sitting around fiddling with their hair or oufits. The loss of Tink made a big impact on all of them, not just Strat. They’d stayed quiet for the last half a year, no rioting and not much partying either. They were waiting for Zahara to return, hoping she had convinced Strat to move on. They were glad when Zahara had returned, almost pulling Strat with her. 

“Its been so long, how do I go and talk to her?” He said slumping onto his mattress. “Wander down the ancient hallways, taking the stairs only one at a time” Ledoux and Blake said at the same time, then high fived each other. “Just go talk to her, we’re all right behind you” Jagwire said as Strat walked out of the deep end with the lost following. 

Strat climbed over her balcony fence and watched from outside the window before slowly opening the door and quietly letting himself in. She was rolling around on her bed, chanting “the sea is whipping the sky, the sky is whipping the sea – nothing will ever happen, nothing will ever happen ever again” and Strat suddenly felt so guilty. She looked like such a beautiful mess, Strat couldn’t hold his feelings back any longer. 

“Something will happen”


End file.
